Historias Cortas
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Colección de One Shots sobre mi pareja favorita. SaKa, AAML.
1. Saint White

_Saint White_

…_-…-…-…_

"¡Satoshi Sempai!"

El apuesto joven moreno se detuvo en mitad del pasillo escolar y se volvió. La pequeña pelirroja corría hacia él, su cabello mandarina dividido en dos coletas volaban en todas direcciones enmarcando su adorable rostro de niña.

Se detuvo frente a él tras unos segundos y se dobló en dos tomándose las rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Satoshi Sempai…" repitió entre jadeos mostrando una inocente sonrisa que contrastaba con sus ojos demasiado atrevidos y audaces para su edad.

"¿Qué ocurre Kasumi chan?" preguntó el joven metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su uniforme también de escuela.

"Quería agradecerte…" tomó aire en tanto rebuscaba algo en sus bolsillos. A él siempre le pareció que el usual uniforme de marinera no hacia más que resaltar los rasgos infantiles e ingenuos que ella poseía, pese a que estos se perdían con cada segundo que pasaba revelando a una mujer ansiosa por tomar el lugar que la niña estaba dejando. La blusa, ajustada en los lugares indicados, daba clara muestra de cuan rápido estaba creciendo "¡He sacado una buena calificación en mi examen!" le enseñó un trozo de papel cuidadosamente doblado.

Satoshi sonrió con obvio orgullo tras abrirlo y verlo "Felicitaciones Kasumi Chan. Tus hermanas han de estar muy complacidas con esto"

"¡Hai!. Arigato Satoshi Sempai" se inclinó haciendo una graciosa reverencia juntando sus pequeñas manos a la par que doblaba su tronco.

"Ya, ya…" él sonrió apenado, restando su mano en la cabeza de la chica. Su cabello era suave y fino. Como seda.

Ella alzó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa con ese gesto que siempre le traía cosquillas al estómago. La vio fijo sin quitar la mano de su cabeza; Kasumi era cuatro años menor, estaba cursando el segundo curso en tanto él cursaba el último, y debido a su gusto y a su rapidez con las matemáticas, su actual maestro lo había nombrado tutor de la muchacha considerando su bajo rendimiento en la materia. Así la había conocido. De eso hacían ya cinco meses.

Volvió a observarla y se preguntó a que se debía esa sensación de inexplicable ternura que ella le inspiraba.

"No tienes que agradecer Kasumi chan. Es merito tuyo" volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos "Eres muy buena alumna, y muy inteligente. Con esas calificaciones irás a la universidad que te propongas…"

La jovencita sonrió orgullosa ante el cumplido, y se guardó para si el comentario de que iría a la misma universidad a la que él fuera. Sus mejillas se encendieron "Arigato gosaimazu, Sensei"

"Ya te dije que no me llames así…"

Ella rió y ubicó las manos tras su espalda. Se balanceó de un lado al otro como la niña que todavía era "Hoy no tendremos clase, _Sensei_" pronunció la palabra con picardía entrecerrando sus ojos verdes a la par "Es el festival de Saint White"

"Lo sé" la miró divertido "¿Dónde esta tu vestido blanco?"

Kasumi meneó la cabeza. Su cabello se sacudió ante la acción para luego caer desordenado sobre sus hombros "Es solo un tonto festival, y esa vestimenta es ridícula…" se encogió de hombros "No me molesta ser la única chica en el todo Instituto Yamazu que no esté disfrazada de esa forma"

"Pues a mí me parece que las chicas lucen bonitas…" replicó él con aire malicioso señalando al resto de las jóvenes que cruzaban el pasillo portando banderas y adornos, las cuales llevaban puesto el tradicional vestido de color blanco.

Ella infló las mejillas en un gesto de capricho.

"Tú tampoco estas vestido para la ocasión Sempai"

"Estoy en el comité organizador…" rió inclinándose y extendiendo un dedo ante a ella con el cual le tocó la frente con expresión burlona "Por lo tanto no es necesario que lleve esa vestimenta… en cambio tú… ¿qué tal si te restan puntos por no usar vestido?"

Infló las mejillas todavía más en tanto apretaba los puños a los costados de su cuerpo "¡Eres injusto, Sempai!. Detesto vestirme de esa forma, no pueden obligarme"

"Creí que las niñas adoraban esta clase de cosas…" meneó la cabeza y se incorporó "No dejas de sorprenderme Kasumi Chan…"

"Quizás debas darte cuenta que no soy igual a todas las chicas, Sempai" ella suspiró y se mordió el labio con suavidad.

De acuerdo a las leyes del buen gusto, y al trato entre una alumna y su superior, ya habían excedido el límite de tiempo considerable para hablar. Sin embargo no podía irse aún.

"El festival está a punto de comenzar Kasumi Chan" Satoshi intervino con lentitud también sabiendo que aquella conversación se estaba prolongando demasiado y muchos curiosos estaban centrando su atención en ellos y a la poca distancia que los separaba "Mañana recuperaremos la clase de hoy. No olvides tu libro de matemáticas…" se volvió para irse.

"Satoshi Sempai…" ella lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo.

Él se volvió. Kasumi era corta en estatura, su cabeza le llegaba al pecho y su cuerpo lucía tan pequeño que podría enlazarla tranquilamente con un brazo… Desechó esos pensamientos y le prestó atención; estaba nerviosa y sonrojada. Y aún no lo había soltado.

"¿Kasumi Chan…?"

Alzó sus cristalinos ojos verdes como si le costara desentrañar las palabras de sus labios, y volcó su expresión de nervios y ansiedad en él a la par que presionaba vehementemente su brazo.

Satoshi solo la observó. ¿Sería cierto lo que esos lagos de intenso aguamarina le decían?

Era tan niña, tan cándida y vulnerable que sus pensamientos hacia ella eran un pecado, una blasfemia…

Sus labios sin embargo no tenían nada de aniñado o inocente, lucían llenos y tentadores. Sus ojos eran grandes y audaces, desbordaban una determinación que lo hipnotizaba. Su piel pálida era la invitación a una caricia…

Y su cuerpo… el de una mujer que trataba de ocultarse tras el uniforme de una niña de escuela.

"Kasumi Chan…" las uñas de ella se clavaban en su carne a pesar de la ropa, de su chaqueta.

Era la primera vez que osaba tocarle.

Kasumi volvió a morderse el labio, seductora como nadie antes de descansar su verde mirada sobre él, deslizar la mano libre en su bolsillo y extraer una arrugada pero extensa cinta del color de la nieve…

…la cual ató con destreza en la mano que afanosa sujetaba.

"Feliz Saint White…" murmuró con suavidad "Satoshi kun…" dicho lo siguiente se puso en puntas de pie e impulsándose hacia delante estampó un tímido beso en la esquina de los labios del atónito joven.

Lo soltó apenada y volvió a inclinarse sumisamente convirtiéndose en la chiquilla que lo había frenado en mitad del pasillo "Gomen ne, Satoshi Sempai" no esperó a que él contestara, se alejó presurosa con toda la velocidad que podía imprimirle a sus pequeños pies.

Satoshi se quedó ahí; tieso, mudo, observando la silueta de la chica hasta que se perdió de vista. Examinó la cinta blanca anudada a su mano y tras fruncir el ceño por algunos segundos, no pudo menos que sonreír. Tocó los extremos y esta se desató deslizándose entre sus dedos, la guardó con cuidado en el bolsillo y siguió su destino inicial con la misma sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Tal vez no estaba tan errado al tener esos pensamientos sobre su alumna…

Y en el próximo _Saint White _se encargaría de demostrárselo.

Bueno, quizás no esperaría tanto…

…_-…-…-…_

_Nota:_

_El primero de una serie de One Shots que he empezado a subir a mi blog! -Si! Strawberry ha resucitado!! xDD-_

_Pueden leer el resto de los one shots en mi bloggie:_

_ http://fleur-noir . greatestjournal . com/_

_

* * *

__Saint White, © Sumi chan. __10 al 20 de Agosto de 2007_


	2. Un sensual entendimiento

**A Sensual Understanding**

_**(Un sensual entendimiento)**_

Original Autor: _**TheBossGeo**_

Traductor: _Laberinto de Cristal_

Rating: _M_

Anuncio – Pokémon no me pertenece

-Nota de Autor – Muy bien, gente, otra pieza corta para aumentar la cantidad de historias aquí, espero que la disfruten. (Por favor, fíjense en el Rating en caso de que este tipo de cosas no sea de su estilo).

**ATENCIÓN: Esto es una traducción, ok?. La historia no me pertenece, solo la traducción -aunque esto tampoco es del todo cierto n.n ya que la hizo mi amiga Lys-, yo solo arreglé algunas palabras y frases que a mi entender estaban de mas.**

_**Gracias Lys!**_

_**Ahora si, disfruten del fic n.n**_

…------……------……------……------……------…

"_Ella venía a mí en la noche, cada noche, nunca igual, siempre era diferente. Y así, yo no pude evitar enamorarme de ella (Ash POV)"_

**A Sensual Understanding**

_**Un sensual entendimiento**_

**Ash**

Mis párpados se abrieron no por primera vez esa noche. Desvié mis ojos hacia abajo para mirar a la joven envuelta en suaves sabana junto a mí; Solo la observé por un momento mientras se movía levemente, murmurando con suavidad y girando su cuerpo para crear menos distancia del mío. A pesar de la cantidad de tiempo que había transcurrido desde que comenzó nuestra relación, aparentemente todavía estaba ajustándome a esta extraña pero maravillosa noción de tener a alguien en la misma cama conmigo.

Con la mayor gentileza que pude reunir, envolví tiernamente su cuerpo con mis brazos, mientras ella emitía un suave suspiro desde lo profundo de su garganta, nuevamente reacomodando su cabeza con cautela y dejándola descansar en mi pecho. Mis ojos abandonaron su figura inmóvil por la aparentemente continua batalla de supremacía que había afuera de la ventana de mi habitación, por que esta era una de las peores tormentas que había visto en mucho tiempo, probablemente una de las peores en acaecer sobre Pallet Town desde que puedo recordar.

El romper de los truenos, el aullido del viento, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra el vidrio de mi ventana, mientras las luces de los relámpagos cubren el cielo. Tuve que preguntarme por un breve segundo si eso era posiblemente lo que me estaba manteniendo despierto esta noche. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios cuando me llegó un recuerdo, porque me acordé que la ultima vez que una tormenta como esta había hecho lo mismo, fue hace unos 5 meses atrás, y ahora que lo pienso, me alegra que haya pasado, porque, verán, esa fue la noche en que nuestras vidas y nuestra relación, cambió para siempre.

…------……------……------……------……------…

5 Meses Antes.

Para ponerlo claro, estaba exhausto. Había sido un largo día, el hecho que Brock nos hiciera perder antes de que entráramos en la ciudad significó que llegáramos tarde, May y Misty tenían, digamos la urgencia, de realizar una salida de chicas para ir de compras nocturnas, y Max estaba ansioso por pequeñeces como era su costumbre, una bola llena de energía y súper inteligente para un niño de su edad, me hace preguntar como los padres de May podían seguirle el ritmo. Me atrevo a decir que todos estos factores así como la fatiga general del día, estoy seguro que tuvieron una mano en mi cansancio, y que a esa hora de la noche me hallara rendido en la cama.

Dios, como anhelaba el sueño, sentía como si hubiera estado moviéndome y girando en mi lecho por lo que parecía ser una eternidad, las violentas y arrasadoras, y por momentos algo aterradoras, vibraciones de la tormenta en el exterior de mi habitación dentro del Centro Pokemon de Olivine City, solo añadían nuevos rasgos a las distracciones de lo que estoy seguro podría ser causada por un exceso de cansancio.

Despues de unos minutos más de espera sin sentido, esperando que por algún milagro pudiera dormirme, fui interrumpido de mi batalla perdida, al notar un pequeño resplandor de luz y un sonido proveniente de la puerta de mi cuarto. Me quedé quieto por un momento, preguntándome si mi imaginación me estaba jugando trucos, oyendo la puerta cerrarse segundos mas tarde, y la subsecuente luz que los seguía desaparecía. Ahí me di cuenta que no estaba solo.

Me senté de golpe en la cama, forzando desesperadamente mis ojos con el fin de determinar la identidad de mi visitante nocturno. Podía vislumbrar el contorno de la segunda persona en mi habitación, y juzgando por sus esbeltas y proporcionadas curvas, a menos que por una remota casualidad los transexuales sean comunes en los alrededores de Olivine city durante la noche, era una mujer con la que estaba tratando aquí.

Por varios segundos se quedó inmóvil, apoyándose contra la puerta de la habitación casi con timidez. Era como si estuviera paralizada por miedo a algo. Estaba preparado para hablar, intentando adivinar en voz alta quien se encontraba allí, cuando un sucesivo número de relámpagos atravesaron el dormitorio por la ventana, iluminando y revelándome a la persona con quien me encontraba a solas en esa noche.

"¡Oh! Hey¿Esta todo bien?" Le pregunté, dándole una sonrisa agradecida al descubrir su identidad. No obtuve ninguna respuesta; Suspiré, mientras estiraba la mano y prendía el velador. Me froté los ojos un segundo, y los reenfoqué en su dirección. Cuando lo hice la pude ver bien por primera vez, y por alguna extraña razón, mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta. Porque ella no era como la joven que conocía durante el día. Su cabello caía pasando sus hombros, su elección de vestuario era un pequeño camisón que envolvía su cuerpo en seda.

"¿Tienes problemas para dormir?" Logré tartamudear. Nuevamente nada salió de sus labios, mientras dejaba la puerta y daba unos pasos hacia mi cama, cruzando los brazos y solo mirándome una vez más. Esto era irreal ¿Acaso ella había perdido completamente el concepto de comunicación oral o que? Intenté permanecer tan compuesto como podía, sin querer alarmarla en caso que algo de naturaleza seria, estuviera mal.

"¡Vamos¡Háblame¿Como esperas que te ayude?" Le pregunté apenas por encima de un susurro, para este momento ella ya había alcanzado los pies de mi cama.

"Tengo frío…" Murmuró finalmente, mordiéndose el labio. Rasgué los ojos casi escéptico, mientras una sonrisita juguetona se dibujaba en mi rostro.

"¡Vamos! Se que esta diluviando afuera, pero aquí no hace frío" Le aseguré. Hice una pausa y sonreí burlón.

"No te has estado tomando la reserva de licores de Brock otra vez¿no? Te dije que solo es para ocasiones especiales" Su mirada me dejó, mientras se sobaba, nerviosamente me pareció, el brazo. Finalmente, sus ojos volvieron a mí, una pequeña sonrisa nuevamente iluminando sus tiernos y rosados labios.

Pero junto a eso, pude detectar algo más cruzar su rostro, una mirada que ilustraba que ella estaba mas cómoda con la situación que la rodeaba, una mirada que básicamente me decía que su lenguaje corporal estaba dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de lo que fuera que tuviera en mente

Yo solo podía yacer allí y mirar sorprendido mientras ella ponía a gatas, porque para este momento estaba a mi lado en la cama, encima mío. Extendió el brazo y apagó mi pequeño velador, y con la agilidad de una gato y una gracia sensual descendió sobre mis cobertores, trabando mis piernas con las suyas, mientras yo solo podía contener el nerviosismo que comprimía mi estomago. Estaba tan cerca de mí, tan cerca que podía saborearla, sus ojos claramente visibles, lisas fuentes reflejantes de anhelo, lujuria y deseo en la leve luz del cielo nocturno.

"Mmmm" Intenté decir su nombre como intento de romper la tensión; sin embargo ella solo rozó un dedo sobre mis labios, como resultado, deteniendo mi habla. Deslizó los ojos sobre mí, finalmente juntando el valor necesario para colocar sus manos en mis hombros, sus ojos cerrados brevemente al tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando una aguda exhalación salir de su cuerpo.

Lo siguiente que descubrí fueron sus ojos mirando directamente a los míos mientras ella, sin ninguna vergüenza puedo agregar, dejaba caer el camisón de seda de sus hombros. Centímetro a centímetro, curva a curva, su cuerpo me era revelado. La pálida tonalidad de su piel cubriendo mis sentidos visuales aún en la débil luz del cielo nocturno. Al mismo tiempo, mi cerebro estaba haciendo extras, había tantas preguntas y tanta confusión; No tenia tiempo de procesar los porques y los tal vez de la situación, ya que antes de yo poder reaccionar, ella había tomado mis manos en las suyas, y con lo que sentía era una tentativa incomodidad, suavemente las ubico en sus senos, sus ojos nuevamente fijos en los míos, enviando silenciosos mensajes, cuyo significado era que esto era lo que ella quería y me atrevo a decir, esperando que yo deseara lo mismo. Tragué el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta, mientras mis manos dejaban sus pechos, deslizándose por su torso, deteniéndose en su cintura.

Sus manos comenzaron a delinear mi cuerpo, llevándolas desde arriba de mis hombros hasta debajo de mi pecho. Las pocas prendas que usaba como ropa de cama habían desaparecido en un parpadeo, sus manos expertas removiéndolas con tímidas grandiosidad y elegancia. Mi mente resurgió, no podía sobreponerme al hecho de cuan radiante lucía, nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera había pensado en verla en esta luz, y ahora esto estaba sucediendo... Dios.

Los siguientes segundos me pasaron como una imagen borrosa, y antes de notarlo ambos nos habíamos consumado en uno, nuestros cuerpos y ritmo, solo meciéndose a la tonada de nuestros palpitantes corazones. La esencia de su piel era revigorizante; tan delicada, casi como la seda. Su suave piel era para mi perfecta en todo sentido.

Mientras nuestra expresión de amor se intensificaba, ni palabra ni sonido alguno surgía de su cuerpo, los únicos sonidos que podía distinguir ocasionalmente, mientras intentaba mantener mi propia actividad de audio a nivel mudo, era el ritmo creciente de su respiración agitada.

Sus manos temblorosas hallaron mi rostro, en mitad de nuestras desenfrenadas actividades, ella lo acercó con ternura al suyo, nuestras frentes en contacto, mientras comenzaba a acariciarme desesperadamente con sus labios, sin dejar ni un solo centímetro de mí inmune.

Ella era voluptuosa, lujuriosa y suave, y al mismo tiempo algo agresiva en su asalto, tanto que uno terminaba preguntándose si esto era algo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Cuando su cuerpo no pudo resistir más, arqueó la espalda temblando y convulsionándose en mis brazos, mordiéndose levemente el labio como para no provocar ningún sonido. Yo por mi parte no duré mucho mas, mi cuerpo se desarmó en la cama, enterrando mi rostro en su cabello, mientras ella se quedaba junto a mí, sus manos extendiéndose por mi pecho mientras yo la abrazaba tiernamente.

"Ash..." La oí decir ronca, después de varios minutos de silencio. Por un momento solo, giré lentamente mi rostro, fijando mis ojos a los suyos. Me paralicé momentáneamente, preguntándome si esto se iba a volver uno de esos larguísimos debates que intentan establecer el porque ocurre tal cosa y demás.

"¿Si…?" le pregunté con ansiedad marcando levemente mi voz, casi temiendo su respuesta. Esos supuestos miedos fueron prontamente apartados cuando ella me miró desde mi pecho, una sonrisa impresionante emergiendo de sus labios. Por mi vida que jamás había visto a nadie tan feliz, tan satisfechamente feliz en solo un momento, a como la vi a ella en esa noche.

"Ya no tengo frío..." Murmuró, acercándose y dándome un beso en los labios Cuando se separó, le respondí con una sonrisa propia, y cerrando los ojos con un suspiro. No acababa de hacerlo, que descubrí a mi cuerpo ceder ante el sueño que me envolvía.

Cuando desperté la siguiente mañana, descubrí que no solo la tormenta de la noche anterior se había terminado, sino que el sol habia salido, atravesando las nubes grises lo suficiente para llenar el aire con una sensación primaveral. Mis ojos se volvieron del horizonte de Olivine City a mi lado de la cama, extendiendo la mano y encontrándolo vacío, sin rastro alguno de su presencia la noche previa. Comencé a preguntarme si estaba perdiendo la razón. ¿Había sido la noche anterior, sin importar cuan maravilloso, fantástico y extasiante se había sentido, un simple sueño¿Un fragmento de mi imaginación¿Una fantasía que anhelaba, pero que estaba muy asustado para obtener?

Pronto obtuve mi respuesta cuando la vi en el desayuno, estaba evasiva, por momentos nerviosa y tendía a comunicarse conmigo lo menos posible cuando los otros miembros de nuestro grupo estaban cerca. Resultó ser otro de esos días supuestamente desperdiciados. Resultó que tendríamos que pasar otra noche aquí, ya que el festival local en el que May e incluso Misty nos habían anotado para participar, había sido pospuesto por 24 horas debido a una causa desconocida para todos.

Como había ocurrido haría 24 horas antes, ella apareció en mi habitación otra vez mas tarde esa misma noche. Sus ojos me miraron retratando hambre, deseo, expectación, lujuria, pero sobre todo, esperanza. Porque esta noche no había pretextos que dar, sin tormentas ni viejas excusas sobre falta de calor. Me senté en la cama y giré mi cuerpo apenas estudiándola. Lentamente se acerco, arrodillándose a mi lado y sosteniendo mi rostro con sus manos.

"¿Por qué de esta forma?" Le pregunté desesperado. No me dio respuesta oral, en vez de eso mezcló nuestros labios en un beso sensual. Al igual que en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ocasionalmente se murmuraba alguna palabra durante nuestro enlace, dejando en nuestros dedos la conversación. El tiempo debió pasar muy rápido, porque en esta noche nuestra unión ya había terminado y ella yacía a mi lado, envuelta en suaves sabanas, nuestros cuerpos entrelazados. La sentí desperezarse levemente y sin advertencia preparó su cuerpo para abandonar el lecho.

"Quédate..." Le pedí con ternura, estirando la mano y tomando sus muñecas. Ella me sonrió y acomodó unos cabellos desordenados de mi cara, antes de inclinarse y besarme apasionadamente una vez más. Luego, con tanta gracia como podía, dejó el calor de mi cama, se colocó su pequeño camisón y abandonó la habitación, mientras todo lo que podía hacer era quedarme allí y verla irse, mi mente, un fluir de emociones intentando desesperadamente entender que era exactamente lo que ella quería.

Y así fue como siguió nuestro ritual, noche tras noche, de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad, los únicos intervalos, breves, eran las ahora raras noches en las que nos veíamos forzados a acampar. Me estaba cansando cada vez más de esta situación, porque algo que había comenzado como simple gratificación sexual, se había convertido en una especie de relación. Y me sentía mal basar una relación en tal cosa, más tomando en cuenta que en alguna punto del camino en los pasados 3 meses, me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ella, y enamorado mal.

Mi razonamiento para esto, no era solo debido al hecho de que era una amante increíble, sino que había sido una de mis mejores amigas por muchos años a la fecha; conocía mis gustos, lo que no me gustaba, mis sueños y demás. Supongo que si ella estuviera siendo sincera te diría lo mismo, que probablemente nos conocemos uno al otro mejor de lo que nos conocemos a nosotros mismos. Ante ese pensamiento no pude evitar suspirar, mientras me dirigía al baño de mi dormitorio.

Otra hora más o menos, pasó antes de que escuchase el sonido del familiar movimiento del picaporte de la habitación del centro. Por un impulso, salté de la cama y corrí hacia la entrada, encontrándomela en la puerta, cerrándola e igual de rápido presionándola contra el muro más cercano. Su alarma se notó cuando un sorpresivo jadeo se escapó de la profundidad de su garganta, sus ojos recorriendo con rapidez todo mi cuerpo, estudiando cada centímetro de mi ser. Tiernamente deslicé una mano sobre sus labios, rozándolos y deteniéndome en el contorno de su rostro.

"Te necesito…" Murmuré mientras ella enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, disfrutando el hecho de que ni siquiera un haz de luz nos separaba. Dios… Sus ojos tenían tal magnetismo propio... decidí ignorar las mariposas en mi estomago y continuar con lo que mi corazón me estaba gritando, ya que mi objetivo era que este supuesto entendimiento sensual entre nosotros fuera disuelto.

"Estoy enamorado de ti" Dije cerrando los ojos, algo asustado y temeroso de su reacción. Mis ojos se reabrieron ante su caricia, moviendo sus manos por mi rostro. Por varios segundos solo se quedo así, sus ojos fijos en mí, sus manos acariciando los contornos de mi cara. Repentinamente bajo la mirada, enviando mi corazón a un profundo y desolado abatimiento

"Por favor…" Logré decir algo ahogado, al menos esperando una explicación, para cualquiera fuera su respuesta. Ella me miró antes de apartar nuevamente los ojos.

"Nunca…" Empezó suavemente, mientras yo me esforzaba para escuchar. Tragué.

"Nunca ¿que…?" pregunte en voz alta, intentando, sin mucho éxito, mostrar mis decrecientes ideas. Ella se adelantó, y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, deslizando sus labios por este.

"Nunca… me dejes ir otra vez…" gimió. No podía expresar el enorme peso que sentí me quitaba de encima, mientras la abrazaba. Comenzando con las primeras caricias suaves, contacto que se propagaría y manifestaría en ambos haciendo el amor ahí mismo contra la pared.

Cuando hubo terminado, ella yacía a mi lado, impresionante, hermosa, y lo mas feliz y completa que la habia visto en toda su vida. ¿Y yo que? Bueno, solo vamos a decir que me sentía seguro al saber que por una vez, no despertaría ante una cama vacía en la mañana.

…------……------……------……------……------…

Mi reflexión fue repentinamente interrumpida cuando un trueno se hacia oír a través de mi habitación y una mano delineaba mi mandíbula.

"¿No puedes dormir?" Susurró una voz angelical, acercándose a mí y dándome una mirada burlona. Yo sonreí de igual forma.

"Tengo frío…" Me burlé imitando sus palabras de aquella primera noche. Ella hizo un puchero breve y me palmeó el brazo juguetonamente, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Mañana será un gran día" Murmuró somnolienta.

"Si" Respondí, acomodando los cobertores sobre nuestros cuerpos.

"Otra vez de regreso al camino" murmuró disfrutando la sensación de mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

"Ajá… solo una parada rápida en Celladon City para encontrarnos con Brock y los demás, luego vamos hacia la región de Hoen para otro intento". Le recordé. Asintió contra mi pecho con pereza, y sentí que el sueño estaba apoderándose nuevamente de ella. Sonreí con ternura, notando cuan afortunado soy. Dicen que en la vida, detrás de todo gran hombre hay una gran mujer. Nunca había entendido porque esa frase se usaba tanto. Bueno, ahora estoy inclinado a concordar con quienquiera que sea el que la haya ideado.

"Buenas noches Ash…" Murmuró apenas audible para que la oyera yo. Suspiré contento mientras me inclinaba y le daba un breve beso en los labios, y reposé mi cabeza por última vez esa noche.

"Buenas noches, Misty…"

* * *

Otra historia mas agregada a esta colección de one shots! n.n. A quienes quieran leer más, pueden entrar a mi profile, de ahí a mi blog y tendran one shots para leer.

Prometo actualizar pronto mis fics, pasa que hace mas de un mes que estoy sin PC!!!!

T.T


	3. SMS

_**SMS **_**  
**_  
__-Mensaje de Texto-__  
__  
__Nota: En fin, la idea original de este fic pertenece a una autora en inglés (Erina Chan), yo solo me tomé el trabajo de reeditarla y agregarle un par de cosas, jejeje. El resto -el argumento y eso- es de mi autoría…__Por cierto, ninguna de las marcas aquí mencionadas me pertenece u.u_

_  
Pd: Gracias al Instruidor por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review en mi fic 'La Noche en tus Ojos'. Agradezco tus palabras, y quiero que sepas que el cambio de Rating lo tengo bien presente, aunque luego de darle una leída a todo el fic aún considero que esta bien bajo la T, pero en cuanto los 'calores' suban, jejeje, lo cambiaré inmediatamente a M._

_(En realidad no le tengo miedo al moderador, sino a las personas. Conozco muchos autores a los que les han bajado los fics por naderías, y solo porque personas malvadas, envían alertas denunciando abusos inexistentes)_

_Una novela? Jejeje, me lo han dicho cientos de veces, no solo en los fics de poke sino también con los de Vandread. Supongo que algo de verdad tiene, yo siempre digo que mis fics son la novela del mediodía –aquí en Arg es una costumbre, jaja - _

_Dedico este one shot (uno de mis faves) a todo el viejo fandom de poke! Así es; a Gigi, Lucilene, Ya-chan, Julian Manes, Tokio San, Chibi May, Pinkosita, Mistykita, Sin Alas, Urpi chan, Argus, Toes y a aquellos que supieron enriquecer esta sección!. Jejeje, es que últimamente estoy muy melancólica y extraño mucho los viejos tiempos. Sé que la mayoría ya ni lee fics de poke, pero es agradable saber que gracias a todos ellos, esta sección vive (gracias a ellos y a todos los que se sumaron después, claro, jejeje)_

* * *

- ¿Y que le has dicho tú?- Duplica se acomodó en la alfombra mientras untaba más mascarilla en la cara de su amiga. Sus dedos estaban embadurnados de una sustancia verde chillón que casi igualaba el color de su cabello.  
- Pues nada- Casey habló con una esquina de sus labios, la mascarilla empezaba a secarse y por ende a endurecerse -Quiero que quede bien en claro que Todd no va a controlar mi vida. No estaré sentada por la eternidad junto al teléfono esperando a que se le ocurra llamarme, además…-

_**Beepbeep- Hello moto!- beepbeep- Hello moto!- beepbeep**_

_**  
**_Cinco pares de ojos -incluyendo a las muchachas que se encontraban en el salón de belleza- se volvieron a una joven de cabello castaño que avergonzaba intentaba frenar la melodía de su celular.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó inocentemente antes de clavar su azul mirada en la pantalla de su teléfono e intentaba leer el mensaje.  
- Ya es el cuarto, May- Misty replicó entre dientes sacudiendo frente a sí su mano. Marina acababa de pintarle las uñas de un rojo brillante.  
- ¿Que tal si es alguien que tiene que contactarla de urgencia?- Dawn deslizó un cepillo entre su suave cabello azul.  
- ¿Si, quien?- preguntó Misty con incredulidad.  
- Ash-  
La joven pelirroja frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros -Típico-  
- Oh no- May echó un mechón de su lacio pelo detrás de su hombro y sonrió -No tiene nada que ver con fastidiarte, ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí con ustedes. Le inventé que iría al cine con Duplica-  
- ¿Por qué conmigo?- protestó la peliverde, y tapó el frasco de crema -¿Alguien que quiera exfoliarse?-  
Las muchachas miraron la cara de Casey y decidieron que mejor declinarían la oferta.  
- Es divertido enviarse sms con él- May prosiguió y sus dedos se movieron con rapidez sobre el teclado de su _Motorola_.  
- Más divertido es intentar descifrarlos- Misty comentó entre dientes en tanto Marina proseguía a pintar las uñas de su otra mano.  
- ¿Qué diría Drew si supiera que estás enviándote mensajes con él?- Dawn preguntó con malicia evidente y enroscó un grueso rulero en un mechón de su pelo.  
- ¿Y que tiene de malo?. Es solo una conversación amistosa- May rió en voz baja.  
- ¿Podemos leer lo que te ha puesto?- Casey añadió con su voz cada vez mas apretada. A su lado, Duplica le dio un codazo para recordarle que no debía hablar.  
- ¡Claro que no!- May aferró su delgado celular contra su pecho. Miró el ceño fruncido de Misty y se apresuró a agregar -¡Fue el último mensaje, ya no molestaré más!. Lo prometo-

* * *

"Rose! ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estupido como eso?"

_  
__"Oh, Jack! No podía irme sin ti…"__  
_  
_**Beepbeep- hello moto!- beepbeep- Hello moto!- beepbeep**_

Esta vez los cinco pares de ojos quitaron su atención del televisor y se enfocaron en el resplandor azul que interrumpía la sobrecogedora oscuridad de la habitación. May alargó el brazo y tomó su celular inocentemente.  
- May dijiste que era la última vez-  
- Lo siento, pero la conversación está interesante, Misty-  
La joven pelirroja reprimió un suspiro de fastidio y sepultó su cabeza en el hombro de Marina.  
- Vamos May, al menos dinos de que están hablando-  
- ¡Claro que no, esta es una conversación privada!-  
Misty tornó el control remoto y la película siguió su desarrollo. El _Titanic _empezaba a hundirse bajo los horrorizados ojos de la tripulación…

_**Beepbeep-Beepbeep**_

Ahora se volvieron a Duplica, cuyo aparato resbalaba en sus manos vibrando. May gritó de emoción y se sentó junto a ella, abarcando casi todo su lugar y casi tirando a Casey de la cama. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la peliverde y leyó junto a ella el mensaje. Ambas eructaron en agudas carcajadas, olvidando al resto de las espectadoras que confusas se miraban entre si.  
Misty volvió a suspirar y apretó el _play_ de su control remoto, la trama siguió mostrando los cuerpos que flotaban en aquel mar congelado…  
- Este película apesta- Misty sentenció revoleando los ojos, hacia las dos muchachas que entre risitas proseguían a tipear en sus celulares.  
- Tú siempre estas mirándola- Marina agregó en voz baja. Dawn asintió- _Titanic_ siempre ha sido tu debilidad-  
Celine Dion apareció tras los títulos cantando aquella canción melosa que otro tiempo la hacía suspirar. Misty se mordió el labio y apagó el _DVD._  
- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó.  
Pero la pregunta flotó en el aire sin que nadie la respondiera. Al dúo de risitas se había sumado Dawn, quien con su _Nokia_ se sumaba al plan de molestar a Ash.  
- ¿Por qué tienen que hacer esto?- preguntó en voz baja, para si misma.  
- Myst…- Marina susurró.  
- Se suponía que era nuestra noche. Noche de chicas, sin hombres ¿recuerdas?-  
- Yo si, al parecer ellas no-

_

* * *

_

'Hey Dawn, toy completamnt aburrdo e casa. Tiens algo q hacr ahora?'

**_-sms recibido-_****  
**  
La joven de pelo azul leyó el mensaje en su celular y se lo enseñó a las muchachas que estaban sentadas junto a ella. Casey había decidido lavarse la cara, al ver que no podía sonreír, además esa crema verde le daba un aspecto de lo más extraño. Ellas rieron, y Dawn procedió a responder. 

_'Ash, estoy en casa de Misty -noche de chicas, tú sabes-. Y estamos muy entretenidas hablando de "cierto" entrenador guapo que nos hace suspirar a todas, jejejejeje'_**_-sms enviado-_**

- No puedes decirle eso- May estalló en risitas cubriéndose la cara con la mano.  
- Hay que hacer algo para que esta noche sea divertida- Dawn miró a Duplica -Esto es solo el comienzo-  
Pasaron diez minutos y esta vez el celular de Duplica sonó mostrando un nuevo mensaje. La joven se mordió el labio.

_'Ey, Dup, sabs q Dawn y las dmas estan e/ casa d Mist pasandol bien sin Uds?'_**_-sms recibido-_**

- Bien May ¿Qué le respondo?. Fue tu idea-  
- Dile que lo sabíamos pero que de todos modos queríamos ver una película -y que no fuera _Titanic_- Misty revoleó los ojos hacia ella- Y por eso vinimos al cine-

_'Ya lo sabía, pero los pijama-party de Misty suelen ser aburridos… así que decidimos hacer algo más emocionante' _**_-sms enviado-_**

- No puedo creer que le hayas escrito eso- Casey se agarró la frente -No puedes caer en el juego de May-  
- Ya lo ha hecho- rió Dawn, cuando su _Nokia_ plateado empezó a sonar mostrando un mensaje nuevo. Se acurrucó junto a las tres muchachas y extendió el celular frente a ellas para leer.

_'Hey, las chiks parecn estar pasandol bien sin Uds. Dup dic q las reunions d Mist son aburridas' _**_-sms recibido-_**

Dawn rió entre dientes, y acercó la pantalla a sus ojos claros. Sus dedos se movieron con precisión.

_'La reunión se ha tornado ahora super interesante. Quieres saber porque?. El nombre de cierto 'maestro' Pokémon ha flotado en nuestras conversaciones por más de dos horas. Tienes idea de quien puede tratarse?' _**_-sms enviado-_**

Pasaron tres minutos y el celular plateado volvió a sonar.

_'Siéntans librs d hablr d mi, srtas. Siempr sup lo cotzado q soy, pro no imagin q Uds tamb m desearan' _**_-sms recibido-_**

- ¡Es un presumido!- May soltó una risita.  
Dawn se acomodó en la cama de Misty y cruzó las piernas en tanto pensaba que responder. Observó de soslayo la expresión fulminante de la dueña de casa y sus dedos se movieron por si solos sobre el teclado.

_'Si, pues no eres el único ejemplar masculino por el cual todas suspiramos. Misty conoció a alguien…Pregúntale a Duplica si quieres mas detalles' _**_-sms enviado-_**

- ¡Hey!. ¿Por qué a mí?. Deja de meterme en problemas Dawn!-  
- Duplica shhh- le hizo un gesto con la mano de que se callara.  
En eso el celular de la joven de cabello verde empezó a vibrar.

_'Dup, como sta eso d q Mist s sta viend c/ un chico?' _**_-sms recibido-_**

- ¡Dawn como pudiste decirle eso!-  
- Claramente está celoso- May rió y se echó de espaldas en la cama.  
- Bien ya es suficiente- Misty se había puesto de pie. Tenía los brazos cruzados y por la blancura de su piel, el carmín de sus uñas resaltaba al máximo. Sus ojos poseían una expresión determinante y furiosa -Exijo me digan ahora mismo que esta pasando, no toleraré que nos sigan excluyendo a Marina y a mí de lo que sea que están haciendo. Se supone que esta es nuestra noche, y ustedes no han hecho más que filtrar a un hombre-  
- Misty, es solo Ash- May dijo tranquilamente.  
- ¿De verdad quieres saber que estamos haciendo?-  
- Duplica no-  
- Casey cállate- la pelirroja se inclinó frente a su amiga con una expresión siniestra - Quiero saber, quiero saber porque Ash insiste en arruinar _mi_ velada-  
- Muy bien, le dije que tenias un nuevo novio, y que la única que sabia algo al respecto era Duplica-  
- ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?-  
- Oh vamos Myst, no es para que lo tomes así. Fue algo para divertirnos un rato…-

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

El celular de la peliverde hizo acto de presencia otra vez.

_'Dup contstam. Mist tien novio?' _**_-sms recibido-_**

Lo leyó en voz alta y clara, ajena a la tormenta que estaba formándose en las jóvenes a su alrededor.  
- Dawn, voy a matarte y no va a importarme que Paul me odie-  
- Haces una montaña de un grano de arena- la joven de pelo azul la miró con ojos rasgados -¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que Ash piense?-  
Cinco risitas siguieron a la pregunta, a la par que un incendiante rubor trepaba por las mejillas de Misty.  
- Si, Myst ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?- May añadió alzando una ceja.  
El rubor de la joven pelirroja fue en aumento más aún viendo que Marina se mordía el labio inferior procurando no estallar en carcajadas.

_**Beepbeep- Hello moto!- beepbeep- Hello moto!- beepbeep**_

May extrajo su celular del bolsillo, como lo supuso era un mensaje de Ash, y al parecer estaba desesperado por obtener respuesta.

_'Mist tien novio vrdad?' _**_-sms recibido-_**

- Está muerto de celos- Dawn se encogió de hombros.  
- No- Misty negó con la cabeza apretando los puños a los lados de su cuerpo -¡Solo que sabe que NO tengo novio!-  
- Porque eres demasiado transparente y le cuentas todo- Casey replicó meneando la cabeza- Y sin embargo él a ti no te dice nada de lo que hace-  
Misty iba a contradecirla pero se dio cuenta que la joven de cabello violeta tenia razón. Ash nunca le platicaba de lo que hacia o de con quien salía. Nunca le hablaba de su vida, de sus amores; como si tuviera otra existencia la cual nunca compartía con ella.  
- Respóndele Duplica- Dawn la comandó al ver que la dueña de casa se había quedado estática como si descubriera una horrible verdad que recién ahora le era develada.

_'Bueno, supongo que es el novio…¿Cómo llamarías tú a una persona que desliza su lengua hasta tu faringe, y que no puede quitar las manos de ti en todo el día?'_**_ -sms enviado-_**

_**  
**_- ¡DUPLICA!- Marina exclamó escandalizada -Creo que se te fue la mano-  
- Dawn dijo que estaba bien- la peliverde refirió inocentemente -Quizás con esto, Ashy boy se de cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo por no tener coraje a hablar…-  
- Yo siempre dije que entre ellos dos había un tema de 'cuestión de piel'- Marina murmuró- Pero nunca lo aceptaron-  
- Porque ambos son demasiado orgullosos para admitir que se gustan- May se miró las uñas de su mano izquierda. Las tenía lisas y bonitas, y ligeramente redondeadas.  
- ¿Ya pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente?- Misty preguntó por fin, saliendo de su grado de estupor, y con un tono de voz bajo que a todas les produjo escalofríos -Si yo tuviera que decirle a Ash que me gusta -_Lo cual no planeo, y nunca planearé hacer_- no precisaría de su ayuda. Antes muerta que dejar que ustedes controlaran mi vida-  
- No es control, Myst. Se llama 'ayudar'- Casey torció sus ojos claros hacia ella.  
- Exacto- Dawn volvió a acomodar sus largas piernas en la cama- Y como _no_ planeas hacer algo con Ash, deja que sigamos divirtiéndonos-

_'Parec sr 1 super macho, Mist sta bien c/ todo eso?. S un entrenadr?. L conozco?. Xq no m ha dich nada al respct?' _**_-sms recibido-_**

- Ohhh, está muy celoso- May asintió con una sonrisa -¿Y como sigue ahora, Dawn?-  
- Déjamelo a mí. Duplica escribe-

_'No un entrenador, un investigador Pokémon. Misty dice que se pasan noches enteras estudiando la teoría de "los cuerpos en movimiento". Y como es un investigador, se toma su tiempo para analizar detenidamente su anatomía. Si está bien? Es una broma!?. Claro que Myst está bien, mejor que nunca!!. Ahora porque no te lo ha dicho? No sé, debes preguntárselo a ella' _**_-sms enviado-_**

_**  
**_El mensaje despertó agudas carcajadas de todas las muchachas, hasta Misty se permitió relajar su ceño fruncido y esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Después de todo siempre podía decir a Ash que era un invento de las chicas cuando todo eso acabase.  
- Seria genial si tuviera un novio así- susurró sentándose frente a Dawn, pero en el suelo y cruzando sus largas piernas al estilo indio.  
- Oh Myst, podrías tener el novio que quieres si te lo propusieras- Duplica le palmeó la rodilla con cariño- Eres una chica preciosa, pero aún no sabes manipular lo que la naturaleza te ha dado-  
- ¿Y que quieres, que me vista como tú?- apuntó con un dedo a su micro minifalda negra, a sus botas largas de plataformas, y al top diminuto de color blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente al contorno de su pecho.  
- No Myst. Para vestirte así- apuntó su cuerpo con orgullo- Hay que nacer con esta personalidad, y ese no es un derecho del cual todas puedan gozar…-  
- La humildad en persona- Casey dijo revoleando sus ojos.  
- Ya niñas, no peleen- Marina intercedió. Luego levantó un frasquito con esmalte de uñas -¿Alguien quiere pintarse las uñas?-

_**

* * *

**_

Cuarenta minutos después…

-… y entonces le dije que quería tomarme un tiempo, porque no estaba muy segura de a donde quería que fuera esta relación y …- Duplica se interrumpió al oír la melodía de un celular.  
Cinco pares de ojos se giraron a Misty que con el ceño fruncido tomaba su _Sony Ericsson_ de la mesa de noche. Se acomodó junto a la cama frunciendo aún más el ceño al notar que en su bandeja de entrada había un mensaje de Gary.

_'Misty, puedes explicarme porque Ash acaba de dejarme un ojo morado al grito de "no te atrevas a tocar a mi chica"??' _**_-sms recibido-_**

- ¡Dawn voy a matarte!- bramó golpeándose la frente con el celular, los ojos apretados intentando mantener la ira bajo control- ¡Mira lo que has logrado!-  
Las chicas intercambiaron suaves carcajadas a la vez que sentían pena por la muchacha.  
- Vamos Myst, debes ver el lado positivo- Duplica intervino sabiendo que en parte era su culpa también -Él está completamente celoso, deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad…-  
- ¡No pienso aprovechar ninguna oportunidad!- resopló -¡Miren lo que han logrado con este jueguito!. ¡Ahora ni Ash ni Gary se hablaran, ni querrán hablarme a mí por culpa de ustedes!-  
- Ya Misty no te exaltes- Marina le apretó fraternalmente el brazo.  
- Tienes razón, tienes razón…- suspiró fuertemente y su rostro se relajó. Volvió a acomodarse en el suelo al estilo indio y tomó su preciado celular -Ya es hora de que yo también me meta en esta cosa de los sms-

_'Ash Ketchum eres el hombre más denso e insensible que he conocido en mi vida!. Como crees que puedo estar saliendo con Gary?, y si aún saliera con él -o con otro hombre- no es de tu incumbencia. Mete la nariz en tus propios asuntos, Ketchum y deja mi vida privada en paz; por favor en el futuro recuerda eso, y guarda tus actos de heroísmo para ti mismo' _**_-sms enviado-_**

Dejó el celular en la mesa de noche y se volvió a los rostros expectantes de sus amigas. Un minuto pasó, luego dos y tres. Era increíble como los segundos se extendían en ese agónico silencio.  
- ¿Es que no planea contestar?- May suspiró en irritación justo cuando la pantalla del _Sony Ericsson _se encendía. Misty manoteó con absoluta paciencia el aparato y leyó el mensaje de Ash.

_'Ey, tampoc s par q t exalts asi, yo solo kiero q m chik est bien' _**_-sms recibido-_**

- Yo no soy tu chica- masculló entre dientes.  
- Parece que él piensa lo contrario- Casey suspiró frunciendo los labios como si besara a un chico imaginario -Siempre dije que ustedes tenían algo muy fuerte-  
- ¡No hay nada entre nosotros!- Misty exclamó roja como un tomate.  
- Por supuesto, por supuesto Myst- Duplica la apaciguó con una palmada en el hombro- ¿Te creemos, cierto muchachas?. Ahora, qué tal si jugamos a las cartas, o tienes otra película totalmente melosa que podamos ver para llorar nuestras penas…-  
- Las cartas mejor-  
- Perfecto- Duplica volvió a sonreír mientras despacio tomaba su celular y lo escondía en el bolsillo. Se incorporó -Mientras ustedes mezclan pasaré al _Toilette_ ya saben mucha coca cola Light-  
Misty no le prestó atención, le dio el mazo de cartas a Marina para que mezclara, mientras ella traía hojas y una lapicera para anotar la puntuación.  
Duplica se apoyó contra la pared contigua hacia la de la habitación y encendió la luz del baño. Sus dedos se movieron ágiles sobre la pantalla de su _LG._

_'Hey Ashy boy, te asuste?. Lo siento, pero había un punto que necesitaba ser esclarecido. Algún día Misty encontrará un novio ¿y que crees que pasará contigo?. Si te pasas todo el tiempo golpeando a los chicos que se le acercan tú nunca conseguirás una novia en serio…¿Cómo crees que podamos resolver este problema?. Creo que Misty tiene una idea pero está demasiado asustada para ponerla en practica… tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Eres un buen chico Ash, y estoy segura de que no eres tan denso como aparentas. Medita en esto y no cometas otra tontería. Buenas noches, y no contestes este mensaje. Al menos no a mí!.' _**_-sms enviado-_**_**  
**__  
_

* * *

_**Una hora después…**_

- Ok, vayamos con la siguiente pregunta- Marina se acomodó los anteojos en la nariz y continuó leyendo la _Cosmopolitan_ - Tienes que salir con el hombre de tus sueños en la cita donde sabes que ocurrirá 'eso'. Tú, _a)_ te pones un vestido con escote atrevido para insinuarle que estas completamente preparada;_ b)_ haces buen uso del maquillaje y los accesorios, como unos buenos zapatos de tacón, perlas y un perfume de _Channel_; o _c)_ elijes una buena lencería intima…-  
- Detesto esos tests- Misty farfulló entre dientes mientras oía como el resto de las muchachas contestaban, sus respuestas tan variadas como sus personalidades.  
- Bien Myst ¿Qué opinas tú?. Para saber que tan apasionada eres debes responder esta pregunta- Casey se relajó apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas de Dawn.  
- ¿Qué más da?. Esas son tonterías-  
Las muchachas iban a seguir insistiendo cuando la conocida melodía del _Sony Ericsson_ se volvió a oír aplacando sus voces. Misty se estiró para tomar el celular, sin notar la sonrisa radiante en el rostro de Duplica que con un imperceptible gesto le decía a las demás que siguieran como si nada ocurría. Marina leyó la siguiente pregunta con voz normal intercambiando miradas hacia la joven pelirroja que se había quedado pálida como un papel.  
Era un mensaje de Ash.

_'Mist, se que tendría que haber hablado contigo de esto mucho antes, pero nunca tuve suficiente valor. Podemos encontrarnos ahora?. Sé que es muy tarde, pero es algo que necesito decirte y no puede esperar hasta mañana. Por favor' _**_-sms recibido-_**

_**  
**_Se incorporó lentamente mientras se ponía las zapatillas todavía en estado de shock, tomó la chaqueta y se la puso apresuradamente, acomodando al descuido su largo cabello rojo.  
- Muchachas tengo que salir-  
Las chicas sonrieron con comprensión, acostadas en el suelo formando un semi círculo. Todas relajadas como si supieran…  
- Claro Myst no te preocupes por nosotras. Tómate el tiempo que necesites- Duplica asintió y levantó el pulgar -Suerte amiga-  
- Si si- Misty las observó con curiosidad. A pesar del carácter que tenían, eran las mejores amigas del mundo y ella lo sabía. Tomó las llaves y con el corazón palpitante se dirigió a la puerta -Nos vemos chicas-  
Y salió.  
Su celular sonó una vez más, pero ahora no era un mensaje sino una llamada.  
- Estoy saliendo… si en el café de siempre- una pausa y su voz se hizo mas intima -Yo también tengo algo que decirte…-

* * *


	4. Traición

**Traición**

_Dedicado a:_

_Mi prima Coty, mi mejor amigo Fede, y a mi 'hermana' Andrea. Nada más que decir, ellos entienden._

…_**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

- ¿Entonces tienes mucho trabajo?- la voz cristalina de Misty se oyó por sobre el barullo que sus hermanas estaban provocando. Afirmó el auricular a su oído para oír la respuesta que ya conocía.

_- Mucho papeleo- _se excusó suspirando mientras lo escuchaba jugar con algo entre sus dedos. Una lapicera quizás _- A veces me arrepiento de haber tomado este trabajo…-_

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada escéptica -Si, tal vez pienses algo así en otra vida, Ash-

_- Hey-_ él interrumpió su soliloquio de risas.

- ¿Qué?-

_- Te amo-_

Misty detuvo su sonrisa a la par que una profunda arruga se marcaba en su entrecejo. Se mordió el labio por unos segundos -También yo, Ash-

_- Dilo-_

Titubeó -Te amo-

…_**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Observó la pantalla vacía del televisor en tanto sus hermanas iban y venían a su alrededor, portando trajes vistosos y hablando entre ellas a los gritos. La arruga seguía marcada bajo los flecos de cabello rojo y su mirada fija en la pantalla apagada del televisor. A su lado, el teléfono inalámbrico yacía al descuido entre los almohadones blancos del sillón.

- Como que, ¿Myst?- Daisy se detuvo junto a ella, la mano en el aire no muy segura de tocarle el hombro.

La otra reaccionó, observó a su hermana con ojos grandes y perdidos -¿Necesitan ayuda?-

La rubia sacudió la cabeza en una clara negativa. Aseguró un vestido de tafetán rosa bajo su brazo y medio se inclinó -¿Qué ocurre Myst?-

- Nada, nada. ¿Por qué?-

- Te ves rara-

- Imaginaciones tuyas- sonrió y triunfante se puso de pie, volvió la vista a su lugar por algunos segundos y recogió el teléfono con mano firme -Nos vemos al rato, Days-

- ¿Cómo que, vas a salir?-

- Si- se encogió de hombros -Duplica y yo tenemos algo que arreglar-

- Muy bien. Le diré a Lily que te guardé algo de la cena-

- No, no te preocupes, Days. Adiós-

La rubia la observó alejarse, había algo extraño en su manera de caminar. Normalmente Misty no ponía suficiente empeño en su forma de moverse. Sin embargo ahora, un ligero toque sutil y femenino teñía la forma en la que sus pies se movían. Una altivez y un toque soberbio que todas las Waterflower conservaban como rasgo instintivo.

Daisy rasgó los ojos. Aquello no estaba gustándole.

…_**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

La joven pelirroja apreció tiempo después. Sin duda demasiado arreglada teniendo en cuenta que su novio de dos años se encontraba fuera del país en asuntos de trabajo. Una falda corta de jean, sandalias sin taco y una blusa estilo hippie de color celeste. Aseguró el bolso tejido a su hombro mientras se acomodaba las mechas húmedas y rebeldes de su cabello.

- Me voy muchachas- dijo a modo de saludo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta sin esperar respuesta. Caminó por el sendero que llevaba hacia la calle, luchando con la necesidad de hacer un llamado telefónico. El viento de verano, tibio y húmedo le dio en la cara animando a que tomara el celular de su bolso.

Se mordió el labio, para luego dejar que las arrugas cruzaran su frente una vez más. Localizó el número deseado y esperó, el llamado se repitió una quinta vez hasta que la conocida voz masculina atendió. Seria.

_- ¿Qué ocurre cariño?. Estoy en el medio de una junta-_

Ella sonrió avergonzada -Lo siento. Solo… solo…- un nudo quemante subió a su garganta aguando sus ojos. Se lo tragó -Solo quería decirte que te extraño y te amo mucho…-

Un suspiro _- Yo también te amo Myst-_

Cerró los ojos como si aquella frase le doliera -Sé que me amas Ash, solo es que a veces necesito que me lo recuerdes-

_- Y lo haré siempre que sea necesario cariño-_ otra voz se oyó de fondo hablándole de un modo rápido y ansioso -_Tengo que dejarte Myst, el presidente solicita mi presencia en el salón de juntas-_

- Claro-

_- Nos veremos de aquí a un par de semanas ¿de acuerdo?-_

- Claro, rogaré que el tiempo pase volando. Adiós Ash-

_- Adiós Myst-_

No fue hasta que oyó el _click _del otro lado que quitó el celular de su oído y lo guardó en el bolso. Se tocó la frente intentando suavizar el entrecejo fruncido y miró a su alrededor. Sus pasos la habían llevado al parque de Cerulean City, tomó uno de los senderos adoquinados y entro a caminar hacia el centro, hacia una enorme fuente de agua. No había hecho más que detenerse allí, cuando unos conocidos pasos se oyeron por detrás.

- Llegas tarde-

Ella se giró con una sonrisa culpable en sus labios. Se acercó a saludarlo extendiéndole las manos.

- Lo siento Tracey-

Pronto, el saludo formal se convirtió en un abrazo compartido, que duró más que los pocos segundos normales que uno hubiera esperado.

…_**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

- Entonces ¿lo has visto?- Duplica mantuvo su compostura ante la joven pelirroja que acababa de sentarse frente a ella en aquel concurrido café en el centro de la ciudad.

Esta solo asintió solemnemente antes de beber de su taza.

Duplica meneó la cabeza en desacuerdo.

- ¿Qué?- Misty preguntó.

- ¿Y encima lo preguntas?. ¡No está nada bien lo que están haciendo!-

- ¿Y que quieres?. ¿Qué me quede de brazos cruzados ante lo que siento?-

- No, pero…-

- Fuiste la primera en estar de acuerdo conmigo- Misty le reprochó.

- Lo sé, pero no creí que la situación abarcara estas proporciones…- replicó con un suspiro. Observó a su amiga -¿Cómo te sientes?-

Ella no respondió inmediatamente. Volvió a tomar su taza y le dio un largo sorbo -Hoy hablé con Ash-

- ¿Lo hiciste?. ¿Le has dicho algo?-

Meneó la cabeza -No tuve el valor…-

- Myst, sé que es complicado para ti pero… ¿no podrías dejar las cosas como están ahora?-

- Espero que sea una broma- Misty la miró, la otra sola parpadeó inocentemente -¡Duplica, no hay forma de que esto quede así!. Conoces de cerca como esta situación me lastima…-

- Lo sé, amiga, lo sé- le apretó la mano con cariño -Pero conozco a ambos de tanto tiempo que… Olvida lo que dije, estoy contigo siempre y te apoyaré y te ayudaré en todo-

- Gracias Duplica- los ojos de la pelirroja se humedecieron -Tracey me dijo lo mismo-

…_**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

El teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que alguien se dignara a atender.

- Gimnasio de Cerulean City…- la voz de Lily salió agitada por la carrera que se había hecho desde los acuarios hasta la biblioteca.

- _Hola Lily-_

- Hey Ash- la joven de pelo oscuro frunció el entrecejo -¿Cómo que, en que puedo servirte?-

_- ¿Misty se encuentra por ahí?. He tratado de llamar a su celular pero lo tiene apagado, hace días que no sé nada de ella-_

El ceño de la joven se frunció un poco más -Misty no está aquí, salió en la mañana con Duplica y Tracey y no dejó dicho a que hora venía-

_- ¿Con Tracey?-_

- Ajá-

_- Ah-_ la confusión fue evidente en la voz del muchacho -_¿Puedes decirle que me llame en cuanto llegue?-_

- Claro- la joven se inclinó con el aparato sandwichado entre su cuello y hombro -¿Pasó algo malo?-

- _No, no. Solo que tendré que demorarme un poco más en el viaje-_

- Está bien, en cuanto llegue le diré que se comunique contigo-

_- Gracias Lily-_

…_**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Duplica se quitó el flequillo de los ojos y observó a su amiga que iba y venía por el living del Imite House, su cabello rojo amarrado a un costado con una cinta negra que hacia juego con el vestido oscuro que llevaba puesto. Se refregaba la frente conforme sus paseos por la habitación aumentaban.

- ¡Ya Misty por Dios!. Estas poniéndome histérica- replicó la joven de cabello verde alzando una mano en el aire para ilustrar lo irritada que se sentía -Solo llámalo y punto-

Misty se frenó de cara a ella, su rostro contraído demostraba la lucha interna que estaba sufriendo -No puedo Duplica. No tengo suficiente valor…-

- Vamos, si puedes- la nombrada le extendió el celular - Hazlo-

Misty tomó el teléfono con temor, lo sostuvo en sus manos sin saber que hacer.

- Necesitas privacidad, estaré en mi habitación arreglando los trajes para el próximo espectáculo…- se puso de pie dispuesta a salir de allí.

- No espera -Misty la frenó con un gesto, la miró con sus ojos húmedos -Quédate, no puedo hacer esto sola y… temo que me echaré a llorar apenas escuche su voz…-

Duplica le apretó el brazo con comprensión y volvió a sentarse en su sillón azul -Está bien me quedaré aquí, y no vas a llorar, porque juro que te golpearé si lo haces-

Misty sonrió débilmente y se sentó junto al sillón en el suelo. Tomó aire una y otra vez, y abriendo el aparato, busco en la agenda el número que tanto conocía, para luego presionar el botón verde que iniciaba la llamada.

El sonido se repitió una y otra vez en su oído.

_- Misty…-_

Abrió los ojos por completo al oír su voz. Sintió que su vista se tornaba borrosa y apretó los parpados, despegando los labios para finalmente responder.

- Hola Ash. Perdóname por no llamarte antes-

_- Me tenías preocupado. Llevo casi una semana sin saber de ti-_

- Lo sé, lo siento. He estado muy ocupada con el gimnasio, y he estado en la liga Pokémon ayudando a Lorelei-

_- Has salido mucho con Tracey según lo que Lily me dijo-_

- Si- Misty asintió olvidando que no podía verla, observó los pliegues de la falda que se alisaban marcando el contorno de sus piernas -Tracey me ayudó mucho en un par de cosas-

Ash rió de otro lado_ -Comenzaré a ponerme celoso si sigues pasando tu tiempo con él, y harás que me arrepienta de que sea tu 'asistente', la próxima vez le encargaré a Brock de que te cuide…-_

Misty casi se echó a llorar al oír aquello, presionó los labios con tanta fuerza que se pusieron blancos.

- No tienes que preocuparte. Yo conozco muy bien mis sentimientos-

_- Yo también cariño. Te amo-_

Las lágrimas se convirtieron en un torrente sin control que descendía por sus mejillas-Oh Ash, también te amo…-

Él pareció satisfecho con la respuesta -_Escucha Myst, tengo malas noticias. Tendré que quedarme una semana más aquí, sé que esto altera nuestros planes pero…-_

- No te preocupes- lo interrumpió con su mejor tono neutral, rogando que su voz no saliera temblorosa -Entiendo la cantidad de trabajo que debes tener-

_- Gracias Myst, eres un ángel. ¿Entonces nos veremos en una semana?-_

- Claro Ash-

_- Dilo…-_

- Te amo-

_- Yo también Myst. Cuídate-_

Ni bien oyó el 'click' del otro lado, dejó el teléfono en el suelo y subiendo las rodillas bajo el vestido sepultó la cabeza en ellas dando rienda suelta a su amargura. Sus hombros se contrajeron y los sollozos resultaban audibles a pesar de ser ahogados por la tela de la falda. Duplica se acercó a ella con tristeza y se arrodilló a su lado cubriendo el lloroso cuerpo de la muchacha con sus brazos.

Ni bien advirtió la presencia solícita de su amiga, Misty se volvió a ella sepultando el rostro húmedo en su hombro.

- Y-yo- yo lo amo Duplica…- sollozaba sin vergüenza empapando la blusa de la joven -Yo… yo lo a-amo…-

…_**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

- Como que, explícame otra vez porque sinceramente no lo entiendo- Daisy estaba diciendo mientras su hermana menor bajaba las escaleras con una maleta pequeña.

- Dije que iré a visitar a Ash- Misty respondió al descuido sin prestarle demasiada atención a la rubia.

- Pero si él te dijo que vendrá en unos días ¿Por qué no solo lo esperas aquí?-

La joven pelirroja la observó, y la otra advirtió finalmente su rostro pálido, y las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, producto de escaso sueño y llanto.

- Quiero darle una sorpresa- no sonrió al decir aquello.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y un joven de cabello largo entró, llevaba un bolso cruzado a media espalda.

- ¿Nos vamos ya Myst?-

Daisy miró a ambos alternadamente, arqueó una ceja -¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?-

- Tracey es parte de la sorpresa, ahora deja de hacer tantas preguntas -le dio su equipaje al joven -Estaremos de vuelta en unos días, deséanos suerte-

Daisy solo asintió sin emitir palabra, observó a ambos que salieron de la casa, y se abrazó a si misma sintiéndose tremendamente desilusionada y triste.

…_**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…**_

Observó su imagen en el espejo y se deseó valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Se veía bonita y simple. Como siempre. Se soltó el cabello y se puso unos zapatos sin taco. El espejo no mentía, el rubor galopante de sus mejillas se debía a la adrenalina que estaba fabricando su cuerpo. También se sentía segura y valiente, como si tuviera que escalar el monte _Everest._

Salió del lujoso ascensor y caminó con firmeza por el pasillo alfombrado; como lo sospechaba, su presencia en el edificio levantó decenas de murmullos y gestos de asombro y perplejidad. Obviamente nadie esperaba que ella se hiciera presente allí.

- Señorita Waterflower…-la secretaria tardó sus buenos minutos en cerrar su boca, (que se hallaba abierta desmesuradamente nomás al verla) ponerse de pie y correr hasta ella para intentar frenar su marcha -Lo siento, no puede pasar…-

- ¿Olvidas quien soy?-

- Por supuesto que no, señorita Waterflower. Pero el señor…- se quedó sin habla al ver al hombre joven y atractivo que se detuvo a unos metros de ella.

Misty sonrió en reconocimiento, y cruzando a la pobre muchacha, se dirigió decidida a la inmensa puerta de madera la que abrió sin golpear.

La luz del sol fue lo primero que vio apenas entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de si. El sol que la obligó a parpadear reiteradas veces antes de enfocar sus ojos verdes en las dos siluetas que se habían quedado inmóviles tras reconocerla.

Él estaba recostado en su sillón, la corbata semi desecha, su rostro pálido. Ella -y al fin sabía ahora quien era _ella_- estaba sentada en una esquina del escritorio frente a él.

- Hola cariño, ahora veo cual era la causa que te mantenía anclado a este lugar-manifestó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, mostrándose tranquila y serena. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la mujer que la veía con una mueca de pánico en su rostro. Semejante a la de él -¿Qué tal Giselle?-

- Misty ¿Qué haces aquí?- Ash se puso de pie e hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo a los pocos pasos.

- Vine a liberarte de una obligación, ya que veo que no eres lo suficientemente hombre para hacerlo tú mismo- se giró hacia Giselle que aún continuaba sentada en el borde del mueble -Es todo tuyo -señaló al joven con un gesto -Tuyo, todo tuyo. Aunque no puedo asegurarte que no te haga a ti lo mismo que me ha hecho a mí-

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió tras sus palabras.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes…?-

- Desde hace mucho- bajó la mirada -Solo esperaba que vinieras a decírmelo, pero al parecer te sentías demasiado bien besándome y diciendo que me amabas, mientras por dentro pensabas que se lo decías a ella…-

- ¡No Misty, no es así!. ¡Nunca fue así!-

Giselle se sintió tremendamente ofendida por ese comentario. Se bajó del mueble y se colocó el abrigo, tomó la cartera del respaldo del sillón, pasando junto a ambos con la cabeza en alto.

- Cuando esto se solucione llámame- pronunció al aire, sin volverse, pero los dos sabían a quien estaban dirigidas específicamente esas palabras.

- No tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo- Misty murmuró.

Él la miró de arriba abajo. Se veía tan tranquila y calmada. Sinceramente debido a su carácter, hubiera esperado otra reacción.

- He tenido mi tiempo para asimilarlo- dijo ella como si adivinara sus pensamientos - Y he contado con el apoyo de amigos invalorables-

- ¿Tracey?-

- Entre otros. ¿Qué?. ¿Vas a decirme que te pones celoso?-

Ash desvió la cabeza hacia un lado con ceño fruncido.

- Tracey fue el primero en descubrirlo, y sabe Dios que me costó mucho creerle…-hizo una pausa -Pero empezamos a seguirte, a investigar tu horario… fue más fácil de lo que suponíamos. Siempre fuiste tan despistado…-rió brevemente -Los detalles saltaban a la vista. Solo quedaba que vinieras a decírmelo, lo que por supuesto nunca hiciste-

- Dime específicamente como lo descubriste-

- No. Eso se queda aquí- se tocó la sien, y sonrió al ver la cara de disconformidad que él le puso.

- Yo…- la miró para luego bajar la cabeza apenado -Sé que no vas a creerme pero, no sé cuando todo empezó…-

- Evidentemente cuando empezaste a aburrirte de mí-

- Es imposible aburrirse de ti…- Ash murmuró viéndola de soslayo, ella le devolvió el gesto -Y creo que tampoco es lógico que culpe a Giselle…-

- Desde luego que no- dijo Misty con ironía -Después de todo es completamente normal que venga otra mujer y seduzca a tu novio-

- Ella no…- se cortó y frunció los labios -¿Por qué no hablamos de esto en un par de días, a mi regreso, cuando estemos más calmados?. Podemos encontrar una solución razonable y…-

- No hay solución razonable, Ash. Y no hay regreso- Misty tomó aire antes de dar el ultimátum con la escasa fuerza que le quedaba -Esto está terminado. Estuvo terminado desde el instante en que decidiste meter a Giselle entre nosotros-

- ¿Qué harás entonces?-

- Volver a Kanto, seguir con mi vida ¿Qué?. ¿Creíste que eras tan imprescindible para mí que te rogaría de rodillas que la dejaras para que volvieras conmigo?- rió al ver la expresión de él -No, Ash-

- Pero…- no supo que decir. Allí estaba su primera novia, la mujer que podía dar vuelta su mundo sin proponérselo ¿que era esa emoción confusa que estaba sintiendo? -Debemos hablar, no puedes tomar esto a la ligera…-

- ¡No lo estoy tomando a la ligera!- sus ojos se aguaron, parpadeó para evitar el escozor -Eres una basura, una completa y maldita basura…- su voz se quebró y se mordió el labio para mantener algo de la dignidad que estaba resquebrajándose. Sacudió la cabeza y dio un pequeño giro sobre sus talones -Que tengas una buena vida Ash Ketchum- le dio la espalda y aprovechó para pasarse una mano sobre los ojos.

Él se había acercado unos pasos a ella, pero se detuvo indeciso. Miles de sentimientos contradictorios bullían en su interior; amor, impotencia, cariño. Culpa.

Culpa.

Misty terminó de recorrer los pocos metros que la separaban de la puerta y la abrió. La alta silueta de un joven se dibujó ante sus ojos, y sin pensarlo mucho le extendió las manos en un claro gesto de necesidad.

El pedido no se repitió dos veces, Tracey dio un paso y abrazó a la infortunada muchacha. Su mirada severa encontró la del hombre que solía ser su amigo, y meneó la cabeza en un gesto repulsivo.

_'Se llama amistad' _le dijo a la silenciosa pregunta que inundaron sus ojos marrones. Volvió la vista hacia la joven pelirroja, cuyos ojos se desviaban hacia otro lado, y la afirmación salió por si sola.

- Pero lo que tú hiciste se llama traición-


	5. Amante

_Advertencia! Lemon_

_Mistress_

_-Amante-_

_Inglaterra, 1876_

_Londres._

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Misty cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó algunos pasos a tientas por la pequeña habitación que le habían asignado, recordando los muebles toscos que decoraban su paso para evitarlos. Se movió con cautela dentro de las sombras hasta encontrar la cómoda, que tanteó en busca de la yesca para encender las velas.

Estaba prendiendo la cuarta vela cuando una voz gruesa y masculina se oyó quebrando su familiar silencio.

- No creo que nos vaya a hacer falta mucha luz-

Ella giró sobre sus talones, la tela ordinaria de su falda casi enredándose en sus pies, las manos cubriendo sus labios del grito que por poco escapa de su garganta. El hombre que abarcaba sus sueños estaba sentado frente a ella en la única silla del cuarto. Con las piernas cruzadas al descuido y el cuello de su camisa abierto, era la imagen de la elegancia relajada. Pero su expresión era indiferente.

Demasiado indiferente.

De alguna manera Misty sabía que él estaba tomando ese momento con una frialdad que no era apropiada, pero por otro lado se sentía tan jubilosa, tan fascinada de verlo, de tenerlo frente a ella que nada importaba. Absolutamente nada.

- Abajo, durante la fiesta…- él interrumpió la quietud haciendo un gesto con su mano -Tuve la impresión de que me estabas ofreciendo algo ¿me equivoco?-

Ella meneó la cabeza -No…-

Volvió a mirarla en silencio y notó con el ojo del conocedor, no que él actuaba como un tonto adolescente en sus primeras horas de amor, sino que ella era tan fascinante y única como recordaba… salvo el peinado tan severo… y las prendas sombrías que llevaba. Eso era algo que no le gustaba, algo que nunca le gustó. Sobretodo en ese momento en el que permitía que la lujuria y las palabras de Gary se mezclaran en sus pensamientos y acciones, junto a los tragos de whisky que lo habían llevado a presentarse en ese lugar, para asociarse con esa sirvienta fácil y experimentada, que en ese momento crucial más bien parecía una virgen ingenua.

- Suéltate el cabello. Ya-

Misty se sorprendió ante el pedido, y más aún ante el tono autoritario. Inclinó levemente la cabeza y se quitó las horquillas que mantenían en orden su pesada e indómita cabellera, rápidamente mechones y ondas de fuego se derramaron como liquido sobre sus hombros. Las depositó sobre la cómoda y se volvió a mirarlo con timidez, él estaba de pie y se desabrochaba la camisa de seda con lentitud, habiéndose quitado de antemano los guantes.

- ¿Señor… _sire_, que está haciendo?-

Volvió a verla. Pálida, tentadora, con la luz agonizante de las velas a su espalda. Gruñó para sí y se llevó las manos a la corbata.

- Lo que voy a hacer es irme de aquí- contestó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¡No!- exclamó ella con desesperación saliendo tras él -No… señor, por favor no te vayas…-

Él se volvió con intenciones de rechazarla pero Misty se arrojó sobre su pecho muy mujer, muy suave y tentadora, y drogó sus sentidos con su tacto y su perfume siempre tan familiares. Pero prohibidos

- Por favor… por favor… mi señor… Ash, _sire_…- murmuró quedo. Y era la primera vez que osaba pronunciar su nombre. Lloraba y le clavaba las uñas, pese a todo el joven seguía con los brazos caídos al costado del cuerpo, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla y lo sabía -No te vayas, Ash…-

Tomó su fino rostro entre las manos para hacerla callar, con su oscura mirada completamente absorta en sus labios entreabiertos.

- Quiero que entiendas algo- le rugió, soltando una mano para deslizarla por el contorno cálido de su cuerpo -Nada de lo que puedas decirme será capaz de cambiar el concepto que tengo sobre ti-

- Está bien- ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos -Entonces dejaré las palabras a mi cuerpo…-

Y lo besó.

Apretándose a él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, presionando con fiereza los labios contra los suyos. Las lagrimas rodeando sus tibias mejillas mientras le imploraba con sus besos que se rindiera a ella.

Era la cándida inexperiencia la que hablaba, esa sensualidad innata que lo volvía loco. Y que todavía lo hacía. Ash metió las manos en el cabello de ella y le devolvió el beso con ferocidad, mostrándole en parte el deseo que le estaba haciendo sentir. Luego se apartó un poco, brindándole algo de espacio para respirar. Sus bocas aún muy cerca, ladeó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente y le proporcionó la última oportunidad de escape.

- ¿Estas segura?-

Misty asintió -Sé lo que estoy haciendo-

Entonces él tomó lo que ella le ofrecía, el cuerpo que había deseado con vehemencia desde que la hubo visto por primera vez. Desmoronando las defensas de una pobre muchacha que no tenía la menor idea de cómo oponerse. Movido por una violenta convulsión de hacerla suya, de hacerle sentir lo que él estaba sintiendo a medida que sus manos ávidas recorrían aquel exquisito cuerpo femenino. Y la rindió utilizando toda su experiencia sexual, teniéndola en el punto donde quería; bajo sus brazos, entre las sabanas ásperas de su cama, vencida por aquellas sensaciones sorprendentes que la subyugaban. Y entonces la hizo suya, conteniéndose solo lo suficiente para ver el color profundo de los ojos de ella a medida que entraba en su cuerpo. Solo algunos segundos pasaron hasta que la sintió retorcerse de dolor, percibió que le clavaba las uñas en las espalda y dejaba escapar un pequeño grito que lo dejó petrificado.

_'Sé lo que estoy haciendo…'_

Confundido se obligó a verla. Los ojos de Misty estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero en ellos no había acusación ni triunfo por lo que le había obligado a hacer, sus labios temblaban mientras que de ellos nacía un susurro de súplica.

- Abrázame, por favor abrázame…-

Y él lo hizo. Fue un acto de rendición, de entrega, como si algo se hubiera roto en ese momento, mientras sus brazos la rodeaban y calmaba su llanto con los labios. Las manos de ella le acariciaban los hombros apaciguándole al tiempo que lo recibía, lo saciaba y se ofrecía. Ya no existió más llanto ni dolor. La lujuria se mezcló con una sensación más suave, dulce y pura que lo obligó a bajar las revoluciones para convertirse en un amante amoroso y delicado.

Y así culminó aquel instante mágico.

Todos los pensamientos de rabia y resentimiento que lo llevaron a acostarse con ella habían quedado olvidados por completo cuando le envolvió el cuerpo con los brazos y la colocó de costado encima de él; su cuerpo pegado al suyo, la cabeza femenina bajo su mentón, su cabello rojo desplegado sobre su pecho como un río de seda.

Misty era demasiado magnifica para que se la utilizara como venganza, demasiado exquisita y suave en sus brazos para que estuviera en cualquiera otra parte. Desde el momento en que su boca tocó la de ella supo que eran una extraña y combustible combinación, pero lo que acababa de suceder en esa habitación era demasiado solemne como para describirlo con palabras, y nunca había experimentado tal satisfacción sexual con otra mujer.

Y mientras ella dormía él volvió a repasar lo ocurrido. Viéndola en sus brazos con las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, la misma sensación extraña volvió a atacarlo. Y era que esa pequeña pelirroja cuya edad no rebasaba los 18 años no parecía una cualquiera, y mucho menos una sirvienta. Lo que la joven había demostrado durante la unión de ambos había sido real… era una de las pocas cosas de las que él no podía dudar. Ninguna mujer podía haber simulado una respuesta tan apasionada como esa, por lo menos sin una enorme practica y Ash ahora sabía que ella había sido virgen.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el aroma femenino lo envolviera… esa emoción dulce y pura estaba ahí de nuevo y él no podía determinar que era. Nunca había experimentado tal sensación luego de estar con una mujer, y realmente no sabía como actuar.

Después de todo ella era una sirvienta… y pese a su fama de fácil -cierta o no- aquello era algo que no iba a cambiar por más buena predisposición que él tuviera. Pero tal vez pudiera encontrar un arreglo que los satisficiera a ambos, después de todo podría sacarla de ese modo de vida y ofrecerle el mundo… Todo si ella fuera lo suficientemente astuta como para aceptarlo...

Apretó los párpados en tanto se ordenaba dejar de pensar y sumirse en el descanso que sus cansados músculos le exigían.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Misty despertó sola en la cama, lo cual le pareció bastante normal… aunque al mismo tiempo, no. Abrió los ojos al sentir el inusual frío rondándola y descubrió que la mayor parte de las ásperas sábanas estaban enredadas en sus piernas. Se incorporó en el colchón y al hacerlo descubrió que él estaba sentado en la silla junto a la cama, y la recorrió una dulce sensación de alivio. Ash ya estaba vestido, con la camisa abierta y una expresión inescrutable y pensante en el rostro. Con timidez estiró las arrugadas sábanas y se cubrió el pecho rogando que no se viera tan apenada como se sentía. Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la cama y se preguntó con desesperación como él podía verse tan indiferente luego de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. En alguna parte de su mente comenzaba a comprender que había sido un proceder vergonzoso, pero se negó a pensarlo.

Ash clavó la mirada en las sábanas que sujetaba contra su pecho, luego levantó la vista hacia su rostro, diciéndole con tanta claridad como si hubiera hablado, que le divertía ese súbito arranque de timidez. Misty no lo podía culpar por eso, pero deseó que él dejara de mostrarse tan indiferente, ni tan divertido y desinteresado, sobretodo cuando ella estaba tratando de parecer de algún modo normal, después de haberse entregado a sus brazos. Por otro parte él no parecía ni cínico, ni sarcástico, ni frío con ella y eso le pareció un cambio maravilloso.

- _Sire_…- susurró con suavidad.

_- _Tengo una proposición que hacerte- empezó él inclinándose hacia delante para verla mejor. Notó como los ojos de ella se alzaban al oír la palabra 'proposición' y no pudo suponer que lo creyera tan tonto como pedirle matrimonio -Un ofrecimiento. Un acuerdo de negocios- explicó, enfatizando -Creo que será la solución más razonable para ambos-

Ella no dijo nada, esperando que Ash siguiera pese a los frenéticos saltos de su corazón.

- Parece que a pesar de nuestras muchas diferencias somos sexualmente muy compatibles-

Misty no podía creer que él usara esos términos para definir la tormentosa pasión que compartían.

- ¿Qué es lo que me propones?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

- Tú compartirás mi cama cada vez que yo deseé tu cuerpo. En compensación tendrás una casa propia, sirvientes, joyas, ropa, un carruaje y la libertad de hacer lo que tengas ganas en tanto no le ofrezcas a otros hombres aquello por lo que yo pago-

Ella mantuvo su mirada horrorizada en él -¿Me estás proponiendo que me convierta en tu amante?-

- ¿Por qué no?. Eres ambiciosa e inteligente y lo que yo te ofrezco es mucho mejor que lo que haces en este momento. No querrás pasar toda tu vida fregando pisos y lavando platos- al ver que ella no respondía, agregó con tono de aburrimiento -Por favor, dime que no habrás esperado que te ofreciera matrimonio por lo que acaba de suceder. Dime que no eres tan simple ni tan tonta-

Misty se encogió débilmente en su lugar. Miró ese rostro duro y apuesto y percibió un cinismo que hasta entonces nunca había conocido en él. Tragó el nudo de su garganta y respondió.

- Nunca esperé nada de esto, señor…-

- Perfecto. Ya ha habido demasiados malos entendidos entre nosotros y no quería que volviéramos a equivocarnos- le pareció ver un manto acuoso bañando sus ojos pero se negó a prestarles mayor atención. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella -Por lo menos eres lo bastante inteligente como para no dejarte llevar por un acceso de ira por lo que te acabo de proponer. Piénsalo -le besó los labios trémulos sin una pizca del calor con que lo hubo hecho la noche anterior -Pero antes de que decidas nada, hay algo que quiero advertirte; si alguna vez me mientes o me ocultas algo -cualquier cosa y tan solo una vez- te echaré a la calle -se enderezó y se dirigió hacia la puerta -Piénsalo y dame tu respuesta antes de que acabe el día-

Sin decir más, abrió la puerta y salió sin volver la cabeza ni una sola vez.

Misty subió las rodillas y enterró la cabeza entre ellas. Lágrimas calientes rodaron por los laterales de su cara. Pero lloraba por su propia falta de carácter cuando Ash la tomó en sus brazos, y por haberse sentido tentada, durante breves instantes a aceptar su propuesta indecente y fría.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

- Así que su majestad al fin se ha quitado el gusto…- _Lord _Gary ironizó alzando su copa de vino hacia su amigo quien se mantenía pensante en su silla -Hago un brindis por eso- y bebió esperando que el otro joven dijera algo.

Pero los segundos pasaron y el joven monarca no pronunció palabra. Su vista se mantenía fija en la ventana, hacia el vacío en realidad, como si estuviera pensando en algo importante.

- ¿Y bien?. ¿Va _sire _a narrarme como fue o tendré que conformarme con los chismes de la servidumbre?- al ver que el otro no se percataba de su habla, abandonó la copa en la mesa y chasqueó los dedos con fuerza -¡Ash!-

El nombrado se giró, tomó su propia copa de vino y se mojó los labios, se tomó su tiempo antes de ver a su amigo -¿Qué?-

- ¿No vas a contarme como te fue con la exquisita doncella pelirroja?- se reclinó en su asiento y sonrió pasando la mano a través de su castaño cabello -Quizás ahora pueda quitarme el gusto yo también…-

Los ojos marrones de Ash refulgieron cuan chocolate liquido, su mandíbula se tensó al verlo con un resentimiento poco común en él -No le vas a tocar ni un pelo. No lo permitiré-

- Oye, tampoco es para que te pongas así, yo solo…-

- Con permiso, alteza- una joven de cabello violeta se asomó tras la puerta e hizo una rápida reverencia. Su vestido de aldeana se dejó ver ante la acción. Miró nerviosa al joven de cabello castaño, y luego se dirigió a su empleador quien se había puesto de pie tras su entrada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Casey?- preguntó.

La nombrada era la mejor amiga de la doncella pelirroja, y sin duda su presencia allí tenía que ver con aquel asunto. La mirada confusa de la muchacha hablaba por sí sola.

- Tengo un mensaje para usted, _sire_- volvió a inclinarse y nerviosa continuó -El pequeño salón de música… junto al vestíbulo principal… ahora mismo…-

Ash no se dejó repetir, pasó junto a la joven atravesando la puerta entreabierta, dejando a su amigo mudo de asombro y a la doncella todavía manteniendo su postura de respeto.

- Bueno, bueno- Gary silbó poniéndose de pie, recorriendo la pequeña estancia con pasos lentos mientras miraba a la joven recoger las copas y ponerlas en una bandeja -¿Qué tal si dejas lo que estás haciendo, Casey, y disfrutamos de nuestra mutua compañía de un modo más… íntimo…?-

- Piérdase- le escupió ella saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndole tal mirada asesina que lo intimidó.

- No sé como lo haces Ash…- murmuró el joven _Lord _-Y sinceramente te envidio-

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

El joven abrió la puerta con suavidad, disfrazando con delicadeza la enorme ansiedad que sentía. La conocida habitación se abrió ante sus ojos; los altos ventanales que reproducían la luminosidad del día, los floreros inmensos que decoraban las esquinas repletos de tulipanes y jazmines, el largo piano de cola, y la exquisita alfombra persa que cubría el suelo a sus pies.

Aquel seguía siendo su lugar favorito.

Y ella estaba de pie en el medio de aquel salón. Se giró a verlo cuando lo oyó entrar, tenía las manos tras la espalda y sus ojos lucían claros y tristes.

Sin embargo había algo en esa joven, algo que hizo su expresión afable cambiara a un gesto apático, indiferente. Rasgo que no podía dejar de usar cuando estaba junto a ella. Como una coraza, un modo de defensa…

- ¿Querías verme?- le preguntó con sequedad luego de que la pelirroja cabeza se inclinara respetuosamente tras su ingreso. Mantuvo las manos firmes a sus lados, ahogando la necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos y reclamar esa boca con la suya. Misty estaba tentándolo otra vez. Como siempre lo hizo. Tentándolo con sus ojos, con su boca suave, con sus cabellos, y aún con esa expresión de pena y melancolía se veía más seductora que cualquier cortesana -vestida o desvestida- que hubo conocido en su vida.

- Si- Misty asintió - Quería decirte que me voy. Dejaré la ciudad-

Y esperó estudiando ese rostro irónico en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que él sentía algo, cualquier cosa, por ella, por el hecho de que se marchara, por el regalo de su cuerpo. Pero Ash alzó las cejas con tranquilidad como preguntándole que esperaba que él hiciera al respecto.

- No aceptaré tu propuesta- le aclaró sin creer que él no tuviera el menor interés en una decisión que afectaba su vida entera… una decisión tomada después de haber pasado una noche entre sus brazos, después de haberle entregado su virginidad y su amor.

Ash la miró sintiendo una furia tremenda dentro suyo, furia hacia ella, hacia él…Ladeó la cabeza disfrazando cualquier sentimiento contradictorio que transmitieran sus ojos. No quería mostrarse afectado por eso. Existían muchísimas mujeres que no rechazarían una propuesta como esa. Mujeres a las que solo les bastaría una señal para alinearse frente a él y desplegar sus encantos para entretenerlo…

Pero otra vez, Misty era la única capaz de rechazar una posición que la beneficiaría en lugar de perjudicarla. ¿Realmente era tan tonta?. ¿O el lujo no le interesaba…?

Así que alzó los hombros anchos, los encogió apenas y contestó fríamente -Perfecto-

Aquella respuesta fue el ultimátum para la pobre muchacha, lo observó fijamente otra vez; grabando sus rasgos, su rostro, sus sensuales labios, el frío fulgor oscuro de sus ojos. Quería recordarlo, mantenerlo fresco en su memoria para recordar cuanto dolía enamorarse. Para que su recuerdo no la endulzara, sino que la volviera más fuerte.

- Creo que merezco algo mejor ¿sabes?- susurró, luchando por no largarse a llorar -Algo mejor que una relación ilícita-

- ¿Esperabas que me hincara de rodillas y te ofreciera matrimonio solo porque pasamos una noche juntos?-

Las lágrimas pugnaron por salir de su verde mirada, sacudió la cabeza -No…- se pasó la mano por los parpados -No esperaba nada de eso. Lo hice porque te amaba… te amo…-él abrió los ojos -Y lo haría una y otra vez por amor, porque amo a la persona que eres, no al titulo que portas…- rió suavemente a pesar del llanto que ya era demasiado obvio en su voz -Solo que no lo entendiste, o quizás sí, pero no quieres asumirlo. El placer se paga con dinero…- tomó aire y lo miró -El amor no-

Misty volvió a inclinarse, tomando el borde su ordinaria falda marrón e hizo la acostumbrada reverencia mordiéndose el labio para no dar rienda suelta a los sollozos que le quemaban la garganta. Luego se incorporó y pasó junto a él dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ash la observó y a punto estuvo de extender el brazo y frenarla para que le explicara que significaban sus palabras. Pero sus extremidades permanecieron entumecidas a los costados de su cuerpo, negándose a hacer un solo movimiento.

Ella se fue. Y él sabía que esta vez era para siempre.

¿Amor…?. ¿Amor era esa sensación dulce que desplazó a la lujuria?. ¿Esa emoción que lo obligó a ser suave y delicado?. ¿Qué lo mantuvo toda la noche junto a ella viéndola dormir en sus brazos?

Eso era amor.

Y el amor no se paga con dinero.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

_Nota:_

_Este one shot esta basado en un fic mío -viejito- que el otro día encontré por casualidad en mis archivos mientras buscaba algo para leer. Tengo el primer capítulo hecho, y mientras lo leía se me ocurrió esto -estuve tres día para hacerlo! Rápido!- También coincidió con la lectura de un libro de Mc Naught, cuyas ídea tenía mucho que ver con la mía, así que decidí unificar ciertos parrafos de su historia y crear este One shot._

_Y bueno, quizás con esto me anime a seguir el fic original que lleva sus buenos dos añitos durmiendo. El original se titula 'Pecado Perfecto' y a grandes rasgos, en este one shot quise resumir medianamente de que se trata la historia. Todavía no sé si terminará así o no, pero de momento quise acabar un poco con esta racha de 'finales felices'_

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

_Amante, © Sumi Chan. Agosto de 2007._


	6. Espontaneo

_Espontáneo_

Era un día cualquiera, una mañana cualquiera siguiendo la rutina familiar dentro del inmenso _Aquarium_ Pokémon. La reconocida bióloga marina Misty Waterflower se encontraba dando su acostumbrada clase de cuidado pokémon para su reducido número de entrenadores jóvenes, como solía hacerlo todos los días, todas las semanas, todos los meses desde algunos años.

Todo seguía su acostumbrado rumbo normal, que ni siquiera volteó de su lugar junto a la pizarra cuando oyó chirriar la puerta de entrada. Alguien había entrado. Acostumbrada a que sus alumnos llegaran tarde, solo frunció ligeramente el ceño y siguió escribiendo con su marcador en la pizarra. Terminó de copiar y se volteó para explicarle a la clase… pero la punta de su nariz pequeña chocó con la de un individuo sonriente y familiar que la sujetó de los hombros para que no cayera de la impresión.

- ¿Ash?- cuestionó demasiado sorprendida de verlo allí, en el medio de su clase, como para comprender el abochornante calor que trepaba por sus mejillas.

- Hola Misty- dijo este con su sonrisa característica. De pie allí, podría pasar tranquilamente por un estudiante más; siempre vistiendo ropa cómoda, jeans y zapatillas. Pero ese joven tenía una endeble etiqueta de 'privilegiado' estampada en la frente, y ese aire noble, digno revelaba al flamante Campeón de la Liga. Todos los alumnos lo miraban embelesados, reconociendo al ídolo, al dios al que todos aspiraban ser algún día. Misty sabía que en ese momento todos estaban al pendiente de él, y nadie se perdería lo que fuera iba a decirle.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- siguió ella, meneó levemente el cuello notando por primera vez lo tensionada que estaba. Ash seguía sonriendo y eso era para temer.

Tan solo el día anterior se habían visto en compañía de los demás miembros del grupo; Brock, Tracey, May, Dawn y hasta Gary participaron de la salida que solían hacer por lo menos una vez al mes. Si bien todos habían crecido, obteniendo diferentes trabajos y rutinas, la amistad era el bien que intentaban por todos los medios mantener intacta. Volvió a mirar a Ash con gesto interrogante, preguntándose internamente si del día anterior habría quedado alguna conversación sin acabar…

- ¿Ocurre algo?- reiteró.

Él asintió finalmente sin dejar de sonreír de aquella manera -Ayer olvidé hacer algo importante-

- Bien, ¿Qué es?-

El silencio era tan tajante que parecían ser los únicos dentro de aquella sala, pero Misty no olvidaba a sus estudiantes que los observaban de hito en hito, en completa alerta de lo que fuera que tenía que suceder.

- Esto-

Y antes de que ella fuera siquiera capaz de entender su única palabra, Ash la tomó de los hombros y capturó sus labios en un beso desesperado y ardoroso. Un gran murmullo de asombro se oyó a su alrededor, y los comentarios que encerraban en un circulo amoroso al gran Campeón de la Liga y a la profesora de biología Marina pokémon corrieron como pólvora, de boca en boca por todos los estudiantes del salón.

Ella se separó de inmediato -o lo más inmediato que pudo, considerando que había soñado con algo así desde que lo hubo conocido- e intentó conservar algo de dignidad al alejarse de él, cubriendo sus mejillas encendidas con las palmas de sus pequeñas manos.

Pero Ash no se amilanó ante su gesto, tampoco se mostró avergonzado de haberla besado en plena clase. Ni siquiera había empezado a hablar. Y tenía mucho para decir.

- He querido hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo- suspiró relajado metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su jean. Era el colmo de la tranquilidad, mientras ella se moría de indignación y bochorno.

- No puedes venir aquí a…- finalmente pudo decir Misty sintiendo la rabia y la humillación fluir raudamente por sus venas.

- ¿A decirte que te amo y te he amado en silencio por no sé cuantos años, y que ya no puedo soportar guardar esto por más tiempo…?- la cortó él todavía sonriendo.

- ¿Qué…?-

Los gestos de sorpresa y de emoción volvieron a reproducirse con mayor énfasis dentro del salón. El rostro de la joven adquirió un tono aún más escarlata.

- ¿Y que quiero que de ahora en más compartas mi vida en todos los aspectos, que sea tu rostro lo primero que vea en la mañana y lo último que mis ojos perciban al caer la noche; que ordenes mi vida, mis mañas y mis hábitos, que me sermonees, y me reproches por la forma en la que visto; quiero comer tu comida quemada y amarte aún más cuando te halles enojada, molesta o furiosa cuando no haga caso de lo que me dices…?- finalizó con voz tierna -Como ahora que estas considerando seriamente entre matarme o comerme a besos…-

Misty se mordió el labio y se preguntó porque diablos Ash tenía que ser tan malditamente romántico en los momentos menos pensados e inoportunos. Se ordenó guardar la calma y salvar la situación con la mayor dignidad posible. Extendió el brazo y señaló la puerta abierta que había quedado así tras su entrada.

- Fuera- rugió con la firmeza que hacía que sus estudiantes se sintieran intimidados- Y si vuelves a interrumpir la clase haré que seguridad te saque del gimnasio-

Ash no pareció para nada intimidado. Conocía a la muchacha como la palma de su mano, así que adoptando un aire arrepentido, inclinó la cabeza y se alejó por donde había entrado, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

Misty lo observó con una media sonrisa, sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse suavemente. Recordó donde estaba y observó de forma amenazante al mar de rostros juveniles que la observaban curiosos e interrogantes, con esa 'mirada' les decía que por su bien se guardaran de hacer las preguntas que tenían en mente, y se comportaran como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Se dio la vuelta hacia el pizarrón y con voz clara y firme, explicó lo que había escrito allí. Ni una mosca con el batir de sus alas tuvo el descaro de interrumpir lo que la profesora Waterflower exponía.

* * *

Los alumnos habían salido hacía ya casi una hora y Ash se adentró en el salón, como lo supuso estaba vacío de toda presencia humana. Sin embargo una palabra escrita en la inmaculada pizarra de fórmica atrajo su atención.

Eso y el delgado par de brazos tibios que se aferraron a él por detrás rodeándolo de la cintura. Un mentón se apoyó en su hombro, y Ash reconoció el suave perfume femenino que inundó sus sentidos como un bálsamo. El calor del cuerpo pequeño junto al suyo se hizo tan real, como la voz que por sobre su hombro susurró la palabra escrita en la pizarra al mismo tiempo que él la leía.

_Acepto._

* * *

_Nota de Julio del 2009:_

_Anoche no podía dormir, eran cerca de las 3 o 4 de la mañana, y como ya estaba cansada de pensar los beneficios que había entre usar un par de botas con taco y lucir elegante, y usar zapatillas y estar cómoda… -aunque no me crean es uno de los grandes dilemas, sobre todo cuando tienes en vista 'la gran salida de tu vida' y quieres verte bien, y al mismo tiempo estar cómoda y no demasiado acicalada u.u- pues ya estaba harta de torturarme con temas femeninos, de repente vino esta idea a mi cabecita, y como no tenia ganas de escribirla en ese momento la guardé fresca para hacerlo en cuanto me levantara ^^ lo cual sin duda hice. _

_Jejejeje, no me hagan caso la falta de sueño y las ideas raras que Yes me mete en la cabeza están acabando con__ mi escasa madurez :P_

_Se lo dedico a las niñas del CLANCHO! -c.l.a.n- como una forma de agradecer la paciencia y el cariño brindado._

_Y a Yesica que sin duda nunca leerá esto pero gracias a quien pasaré la semana más acicalada de mi vida, jojojo._

_Cuídense!!!_

* * *

_Nota Actual:_

_Sigo subiendo one shots, e intentaré terminar con el capitulo de Tierra Audaz para el final de esta semana, o para el comienzo de la que viene. Gracias por tanta paciencia! _

_Sumi chan_


End file.
